


O Sumo Sacerdote (SasuSaku)

by AuroraGemini



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGemini/pseuds/AuroraGemini
Summary: "Sasuke, você não tem escolha. A sua vida depende de mim, então faça o favor de ser gentil.”Sobre uma Sakura sem paciência e um Sasuke internado, teimoso e ranzinza.[ SasuSaku | 16+ | UN | Oneshot | Romance | Timeskip ]
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 7





	1. Agulha

Ela caminhava a passos largos no corredor branco do hospital. Através das pequenas janelas nas portas dos quartos, podia ver os pacientes adormecidos em suas camas.

Chegou ao quarto 247 e hesitou antes de bater levemente com os nós dos dedos.

Ela havia recebido a notícia de que Sasuke estava hospitalizado naquela mesma manhã. Primeiro, ficara irritada com o burburinho e risadinhas das enfermeiras, até descobrir que comentavam sobre um "paciente muito lindo e mal humorado" e a descrição lhe soou estranhamente familiar.

Estava pronta para puxar a ficha do dito cujo com sua assistente quando foi chamada com urgência por um dos enfermeiros; o paciente em questão havia agressivamente exigido ser atendido pela diretora do hospital, Haruno Sakura.

Qual não foi sua surpresa ao descobrir que sua intuição estava correta.

Sasuke havia sido despachado pelo Hokage Kakashi para o time de patrulha da fronteira Norte por três anos, e desde então não havia sido autorizado a pisar em Konoha. Era uma punição branda por seus crimes como Nukenin, e ele ainda estava cumprindo pena. Sua repentina presença na Vila era uma incógnita.

Portanto, já havia algum tempo desde a última vez que havia visto o homem. Ainda assim, sentiu o coração palpitar ao saber da exigência. Como poderia esquecer do temperamento autoritário e seco do Uchiha? 

Sem esperar resposta de dentro do quarto, ela empurrou a maçaneta e entrou. A luz clara da manhã banhava o quarto branco, e o ar estava fresco. Era um dia agradável.

Ela parou em frente à cama, observando o moreno. Sasuke a fitou de volta. Ela não sabia ler suas expressões; até hoje ele era um completo mistério para ela. 

Não era preciso muito para constatar: ele estava um caco. A Haruno já o havia visto em estados deploráveis, mas agora ele realmente havia ido além. Estava absurdamente abatido, pálido e o entorno dos olhos estava avermelhado e fundo. As veias do braço saltavam, roxas e a pele tinha um aspecto macilento.

Impressionava pensar que mesmo nesse estado sua beleza ainda tinha tal impacto sobre as enfermeiras que o atenderam.

– Oi, Sasuke. – Ela o cumprimentou, hesitante e tímida. Não sabia muito o que dizer, ainda mais após tanto tempo. Queria ser simpática, apesar de saber da relutância do Uchiha em ser agradável com as pessoas em geral.

– Sakura. – Um breve aceno de cabeça foi a resposta. 

A voz saiu baixa, quase como um arranhão na garganta. Ele tinha os lábios secos e retraídos.

Do quanto ela tivera oportunidade de conhecê-lo nesses anos em que foram companheiros de time, sabia que ele odiava ficar preso a um lugar, ainda mais sob observação. Podia supor que, além do estado debilitado de saúde, estava extremamente ranzinza por estar hospitalizado.

Ela limpou a garganta, tentando quebrar o silêncio entre eles.

– Então... o que houve? – Ela tentou agir o mais normalmente possível. Queria ser profissional. – Parece que você não quis dar muita informação para minhas colegas enfermeiras.

– Hn.

Ele engolia em seco e tinha o olhar perdido, ocasionalmente o contrair de uma pontada de dor mudava seu semblante.

– Sua ficha está em branco. Sua última passagem por aqui foi há anos. – Ela folheava os papéis antigos. – Vou te examinar enquanto você me conta o que houve, certo?

Nenhuma resposta.

Ela se levantou, pegando o estetoscópio e se aproximando do Uchiha. Ele estava tenso. Ela encostou o aparelho, ouvindo seus batimentos, depois analisou suas pupilas com a lanterna, olhando tudo rápida e atentamente, enquanto ele permanecia impassível.

Quando fez menção de levantar a roupa hospitalar do moreno, ele segurou com força seu pulso, com a expressão dura, as veias da garganta saltando. Ela olhou para ele, estupefata.

– O que?! – Ela falou, incrédula. Ele aliviou a pressão e soltou seu braço, soltando junto a respiração que segurava. Parecia mais mau humorado ainda. – Sasuke, o que é isso? Eu estou tentando fazer o meu trabalho!

Ele respirava fundo pelo nariz, com a cabeça baixa e segurando a camisola branca com força. 

– Não entendo porque você mandou me chamar se não vai me deixar examina-lo. – Ela estava possessa, arregalando os olhos verdes. – Já basta ter sido rude com Naomi-san! – você sabe que ela ficou super assustada por você ter segurado o braço dela, certo?! – Estava quase colocando o dedo na cara dele. Ela respirou antes de continuar o sermão. – Ela até chorou na copa! E agora você-agora... você... – 

Ela parou de falar lentamente, olhando para ele preocupada. Ele continuava a respirar muito fundo, com o corpo contraído, agarrando fortemente a camisola e na mesma posição, mas a encarava com olhos suplicantes e desesperados.

– Sakura... – ele soltou um suspiro de dor por entre o ranger de dentes. Não havia cor em seu rosto. – Eu vou morrer.

——

Ela passou as mãos delicadas pelos cabelos rosa bagunçados. Seu corpo estava parado em frente à mesa do café, mas pela sua mente corriam milhões de pensamentos.

Ainda sentia o coração disparado do encontro com Sasuke no quarto de hospital. O moreno desmaiara de dor e ela fez um procedimento emergencial para reaviva-lo, restabelecendo seus batimentos cardíacos e regulando a atividade dos órgãos e a respiração. Não havia conseguido examina-lo até o momento, pois ele estava em estado crítico e exigia repouso.

Ela tomou um gole da bebida amarga, com os olhos perdidos no infinito da parede branca à sua frente. Iria voltar assim que possível e examina-lo. Sabia que ele estava escondendo algo, por orgulho talvez, mas era um idiota se isso significava seu fim.

Ela tomou o restante em um gole só, sentindo o líquido quente passando na garganta. Voltou determinada para o quarto.

Agora o ambiente estava escuro, as janelas fechadas. Ela ouvia o bipe das máquinas monitorando os sinais vitais. Entrou silenciosa no quarto, vendo-o dormir, parecendo realmente exausto. Virou – se para apoiar a ficha no balcão, e ao voltar – se, ele estava com os olhos abertos, vermelhos como sangue.

A visão do sharingan sempre lhe dava arrepios. 

– Não precisa ativar esse negócio. – Ela disse, mau humorada. – Não sou sua inimiga, apesar de você parecer achar.

Ele soltou um suspiro cansado e voltou os olhos ao normal. Ele estava claramente num estado de alerta e stress crítico, provavelmente um pós-trauma.

– Além disso, se insistir em fazer isso, vai esgotar o pouco chakra que te resta.

Ela se aproximou da cama, sentando pacientemente na cadeira ao lado. 

– Sasuke, não vou encostar em você, por enquanto. Então por favor, pode me dizer o que houve?

Ele olhou para ela por sob as pálpebras inchadas. 

– Eu fui atacado. – Piscou algumas vezes, e nada mais. A Haruno se perguntou se talvez ele achava que ela pudesse diagnosticar as pessoas através de um simples olhar, Seria ótimo saber que ele a tinha em tão alta estima, mas não era bem assim que as coisas funcionavam.

– Atacado? Como? Você não parece ter nenhum machucado superficial.

– Não... eu não... – ele parecia fazer um grande esforço para pensar. Esfregou o rosto com as mãos, como se tentasse acordar. – Não me lembro ao certo. Eu fui... capturado em missão.

Ela se conteve para não deixar transparecer sua surpresa. Mas nunca imaginaria o Uchiha capturado.

– Eram muitos ninjas de Iwa... num ataque surpresa... _ngh..._ – ele soltou um resmungo de dor, segurando a lateral do abdômen. – Estávamos em poucos, Jūugo saiu do controle... – ele parou para respirar.

Sakura sabia da situação decadente da equipe da patrulha norte. Basicamente se tratava do reformatório de Konoha, e o time Hebi havia sido enviado para a fronteira como punição, salvo Suigetsu que havia sido mandado de volta ao país de origem por ordem do Kage.

Nesse cenário, não parecia difícil estar em desvantagem, e Iwa tinha grande poderio militar, além de vantagem territorial. A fronteira norte era uma eterna linha de fogo.

– Eles tinham vindo atrás de mim especificamente. Tentamos segurar, mas não éramos o suficiente – lembrar da derrota o deixava enfezado. Ele respirava fundo pelo nariz entre as frases, sempre apertando o próprio corpo, talvez tentando conter a dor. – Perdemos. Eu fui nocauteado e aprisionado.

Ela não conseguia conter a surpresa tão evidentemente estampada em seu rosto.

Ele continuou, claramente à contragosto. 

– Fiquei em cativeiro, fui torturado. Fugi sozinho eventualmente. – Sakura sabia o significado de “fugir sozinho”. Um passo em falso perto do Uchiha e ele havia rendido alguém, e depois matado todos os ninjas do esconderijo sem ser detectado.

– Certo... – ela disse, hesitante. – Se você fugiu, por que está aqui agora? Eu suponho que você não estava num estado crítico na época, o que me leva a acreditar que você piorou desde então, depois da fuga.

Ele nunca teria conseguido fugir se estivesse no estado em que se encontrava.

Viu um meio sorriso aparecer no rosto dele por entre seu senho franzido de desconforto.

– Perspicaz. – Ela corou diante do elogio. – Eu fui examinado por Karin quando voltei.

Ah claro. Karin. Sua pessoa favorita no mundo, porém ao contrário. Ela ainda se sentia enciumada ao ouvir o nome da kunoichi, mas tentava se acostumar com o fato de que ela e Sasuke não compartilhavam mais nenhum laço. A distância esfriara o relacionamento já conturbado e sofrido. Se ele quisesse ficar com a ruiva, era problema dele, ou assim ela gostaria de poder pensar.

– Mas ela não percebeu nada de errado. – Sakita se sentiu vitoriosa diante da evidente falha da inimiga. Ele parecia indisposto com a kunoichi. – Sakura, alguns meses depois...

 _Meses_? Há quanto tempo aquilo havia acontecido? 

– Eu estava assim. – E puxou a camisola para cima, revelando o abdômen branco com uma gigantesca marca arroxeada que ia desde a virilha até abaixo do peito, marcando todo o lado direito do corpo, com manchas avermelhadas.

Sakura soltou um ganido de surpresa, levantando-se da cadeira. 

– Sasuke!! – Ele continuava impassível, ainda respirando profundamente pelas narinas, fitando a médica e sua reação escandalosa. – Isso... isso está horrível. É uma infecção gigante! Há quanto tempo você está assim? Tem noção do perigo que corre?!

– Começou há três meses. No começo era só um ponto. – Ele disse, sério.

Ela estava em choque. Sabia que homens eram negligentes com a própria saúde, ainda mais os que eram vaidosos e arrogantes como Sasuke. Mas três meses, com uma infecção quase generalizada? Era um recorde.

– Sasuke, eu preciso examina-lo agora. – Ela disse, claramente nervosa. Já que ele havia deliberadamente mostrado sua ferida após a relutância inicial, era hora de finalmente descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

Ele suspirou.

– Faça o que tiver que fazer.

E deitou a cabeça no travesseiro, fitando o teto imaculadamente branco antes de fechar os olhos e deixar os analgésicos, os calmantes e Sakura finalmente fazerem seu trabalho. 

——

Ela pensou, mordiscando a ponta da caneta vermelha que usava para preencher seu relatório. A luz amarela sobre sua cabeça oscilava levemente, lançando sombras vivas na parece de sua sala particular no hospital.

Sobre a escrivaninha, a plaquinha escrita _Haruno Sakura-Diretora Geral do Hospital de Konoha_ estava perdida em meio à pilhas de papéis e livros.

Sakura tinha uma missão: precisava diagnosticar Sasuke o mais rápido possível. Apesar de sua vasta experiência e conhecimento, ao examinar o Uchiha se viu encontrando falhas em todas as respostas que conseguia.

Se por um lado era capaz de diagnosticar a septicemia, não conseguia justificar as marcas avermelhadas do epitélio ou a hemostasia. Às vezes parecia se tratar de uma infecção gerada por uma incisão profunda, às vezes o resultado de um vírus. Sakura simplesmente não conseguia encontrar a fonte. 

O mais preocupante agora era conter a inflamação dos tecidos para poder examina-lo propriamente. 

Ela organizou a pilha de coisas na sua escrivaninha e olhou o relógio: duas e vinte da manhã. 

Saiu no corredor. Todas as luzes estavam acesas, como sempre, já que o hospital funcionava ininterruptamente; mas as horas da madrugada traziam uma calmaria rara e bem recebida por Sakura. Ocasionalmente ouvia um gemido baixo ou o choro de algum paciente: hospitais não eram os lugares mais animadores do mundo, mas ela havia aprendido a aceitar as dores e as delícias de sua profissão.

Ela entrou no quarto sem bater, sabia que ele estaria acordado. Sasuke era um animal noturno, e mesmo quando dormia, poucas horas eram o suficiente para regular seu sono.

– Sakura. – Ele disse, inexpressivo. Era estranho vê-lo ali sentado e quieto, com todos aqueles aparelhos e dutos entrando em suas veias. Sakura apostava que em dois ou três dias, a tortura de ficar preso ao quarto de hospital seria demais para o Uchiha e ele realizaria sua fuga.

– Sasuke. Vamos dar um jeito na sua inflamação, certo? – Ele já não estava mais com dores, havia finalmente aceitado o analgésico intravenoso. – Você está inchado e os líquidos não me permitem fazer um diagnóstico preciso.

Ela se aproximou, e olhou para ele pedindo permissão para levantar a camisola, ao que ele cedeu. A mancha se espalhava, agora não mais tão lentamente, e já pegava parte do músculo peitoral e a lateral do dorso.

Soltou um suspiro. Ela se virou e remexeu nas gavetas de medicamentos ao lado. Ele apenas observava seus movimentos atento, porém sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção.

Ela vasculhou um pouco e encontrou o que queria. A agulha de ponta comprida e fina brilhou sob a luz branca da lâmpada. Ela se virou e jurou ter visto um leve arregalar de olhos do Uchiha.

– Sasuke, vou aplicar uma dose de corticoide injetável. O efeito é muito mais rápido e não estamos com tempo sobrando. – Ela encheu a seringa de líquido e deu dois petelecos, fazendo o conteúdo descer. – Agora, se você puder se virar...

Silêncio.

– Sasuke? Eu preciso que você se vire de lado – lentamente por favor, para não causar dor. Vou aplicar nas suas nádegas, já que o tecido é mais... resistente. – Ela sorriu com gentileza.

Viu o rubor cobrir-lhe a face branca e esperou. 

– Isso é engraçado para você? – Ele disse secamente.

– N-não... eu realmente preciso aplicar esse remédio, Sasuke. Jamais faria nada para te zombar – ela tratou de se justificar – ainda mais nessa situação.

– Não seja ridícula. Não vou me virar. – Ele desviou o olhar do dela. – Pode usar o meu braço. – Ele disse, e estendeu seu braço único para ela.

– Sasuke, não posso aplicar essa dos no braçoe, ainda mais considerando que é _seu único_ braço. É nocivo e pode deixar sequelas. – Ela explicou pacientemente. – Eu sei o que estou fazendo, então por favor...

– Sakura. Não. Desista antes que eu perca a paciência. – E olhou para ela com aqueles olhos fulminantes. – Não sei porque você tem que ser tão _irritante_. 

_Irritante._ O adjetivo mexia com seu psicológico, ainda mais quanto dito por ele.

Ora, ele estava desafiando a autoridade dela como médica e profissional competente. Era uma afronta. E ele era um imbecil que queria morrer ou ficar sem nenhum dos braços.

Ela respirou fundo.

Gentilmente aproximou-se da maca e se abaixou perto dele, como se estivesse falando com uma criança birrenta. 

– Sasuke, você não tem escolha. A sua vida depende de mim, então faça o favor de ser gentil. – Ficou extremamente séria e falou: – Vire-se _agora_ , ou vou te dopar e chamar Naruto para assistir enquanto eu dou uma injeção na sua bunda.

Houve um momento de hesitação em que a tensão pairou no ar, espessa e pesada.

– _Tch._ – Ele bufou finalmente. Virou-se de lado a contragosto. O mais puro amargor no seu semblante aristocrático enquanto ela puxava a camisola para cima, revelando seu glúteo musculoso.

– Bom garoto.

——

A água quente entrou no seu couro cabeludo e escorreu pelas costas, proporcionando a sensação de relaxamento que ela buscava. Ficou parada embaixo do chuveiro, sentindo a ducha bater nos seus ombros tensos.

Apesar da injeção ter melhorado o estado geral da inflamação, Sakura ainda não tinha um diagnóstico. Estava amenizando os sintomas, mas falhando em encontrar a causa.

Ela achou que era mais do que eu hora de voltar para casa ao assinar o nome de Sasuke no prontuário ao invés do seu, sinal evidente do seu cansaço. Fazer turnos de mais de 24 horas já era cansativo, mas o estresse de lidar com Sasuke especificamente, a deixava física e emocionalmente esgotada.

Após o banho quente iria dormir, e amanhã estaria renovada para descobrir a moléstia do Uchiha. 

Ela penteava os cabelos úmidos enrolada numa toalha branca e felpuda quando ouviu um toque na janela. Saiu do banheiro e deu um salto ao ver um _jönin_ parado no peitoril. 

Ao abrir a janela, o homem educadamente se inclinou para dentro, sem entrar e disse com certa urgência: 

– Senhorita Haruno, demandam sua presença imediatamente no hospital. O Uchiha está em estado crítico.


	2. Herdeiro

Sakura irrompeu pela porta do quarto, jogando suas coisas na poltrona ao lado da cama e pegando seus equipamentos médicos. As duas outras enfermeiras monitoravam os aparelhos de maneira a manter o Uchiha estável.

– Como ele está? O que houve? – Ela disse, ofegante. Os cabelos ainda estavam úmidos do banho e desgrenhados pelo vento. 

– Sakura-senpai, ele está ardendo em febre. – a enfermeira mais nova falou, encostando no pano úmido que cobria a testa do moreno. – Começou há mais ou menos uma hora e a temperatura não para de subir.

Sasuke estava suado e vermelho, além de estar respirando com dificuldade. Sakura se aproximou e levantou a camisola, a mancha havia se espalhado por todo o peitoral e chegava a base do pescoço.

– Merda... – ela soltou o ar que nem percebeu estar segurando. – Naomi-san, por favor vá buscar os antipiréticos. Kyoko-san, preciso de um cobertor de resfriamento – ela olhou as enfermeiras – agora.

As duas enfermeiras saíram rapidamente, deixando Sakura sozinha com o moreno. Ele estava com a temperatura altíssima, com a frequência cardíaca e respiratória muito elevadas. Ela tirou a camisola dele com esforço e borrifou um pouco de água gelada no rosto e tórax do homem. A mancha infecciosa era uma visão deprimente.

Ela esperava há minutos as enfermeiras quando viu ele mexer o braço. Era quase como um movimento, reflexo muscular, mas ele se repetiu mais uma vez. Ela teve tempo de se lançar sobre ele antes que os olhos dele virassem, deixando o globo ocular branco.

– Ele está convulsionando! Rápido, alguém! – Ela enviou chackra para os braços a fim de segurar os braços dele que se moviam sozinhos com força. Em questão de segundos ele estava tendo espasmos incontroláveis em todos os membros do corpo.

Os outros enfermeiros entraram na sala correndo e a equipe conseguiu virar Sasuke para o lado a tempo do moreno vomitar sangue no chão ao lado da cama do hospital.

Quando a convulsão parou, Sakura medicou o Uchiha e se sentou, derrotada, na cadeira ao lado da cama.

Ela o estava perdendo.

—

O copo alto de café fumegava na sua frente, intocado. Sentada sozinha numa das mesas do refeitório do hospital, Sakura alternava entre mexer no cabelo com angústia e fitar a paisagem inerte pela janela.

– Oi testuda. – Ino disse, animada, sentando na cadeira da frente sem pedir, chacoalhando os longos cabelos loiros presos num rabo de cavalo denso. – Meu Deus. Tudo bem com você? Está um caco. – A loira disse, fazendo uma careta.

Sakura respirou pelo nariz, pronta para começar a falar, quando sentiu o choro tomar-lhe a garganta. Ela tentou começar, balbuciando algumas palavras, antes dos soluços tomarem conta.

– Não, não! Sakura, desculpe! O que aconteceu? Por que você está tão aflita? – Ino estendeu sua mão através da mesa, pousando-a sobre a mão da amiga. A expressão de pena e preocupação carregava o semblante feminino. – O que houve, amiga?

Sakura soluçou mais algumas vezes e aspirou profundamente, tentando conter a respiração descoordenada entre os soluços. – Ino, eu.. eu estou tentando salvar Sasuke, mas não consigo! – E voltou a chorar.

– Ah... Sakura. – A loira chacoalhou a cabeça, balançando o longo rabo de cabelo loiro. – Fiquei sabendo do que houve. Como ele está agora? – A médica se ajeitou na cadeira, séria.

Sakura deu de ombros, enxugando as lágrimas. 

– Estável. Por enquanto. Mas estou muito preocupada. – E baixou a cabeça, olhando para as próprias mãos pousadas sobre o colo. – Eu não durmo desde que ele chegou, logo mais vou estar com a saúde e sanidade esgotadas. – Fungou baixo.

– Eu posso observá-lo hoje à tarde. Meu conselho é que você aproveite para olhar os arquivos de Tsunade-sama. Se tem alguém nesse hospital capaz de descobrir o que há com ele, esse alguém é você.

Os escritos e registros médicos da antiga Hokage eram uma fonte quase inesgotável de informações. Sua genialidade e capacidade haviam deixado um legado precioso para a medicina de Konoha. Talvez houvesse alguma pista entre os arquivos.

– Com certeza você vai achar alguma pista. E te livra um pouco do fardo emocional de ter que cuidar dele. – Ino piscou, brincalhona.

Sakura sorriu fracamente. Parecia uma boa ideia.

—

A quantidade de papéis na antiga sala de Tsunade-sama era impressionante. Sakura passou algumas horas angariando material para pesquisar, enquanto folheava e tomava notas.

Selecionou uma pilha respeitável de documentos e levou consigo para sua sala pessoal, a fim de se debruçar sobre as informações ali contidas.

Por algumas boas horas, ela permaneceu sentada, estudando com afinco. Estava conseguindo pistas e se sentia mais tranquila sabendo que Ino cuidava de Sasuke pessoalmente. Nesse meio tempo, foi capaz de sugerir para Ino tratamentos que surtiram melhoras significativas no Uchiha, retraindo um pouco a mancha que lhe tomava o tórax.

Sua dedicação só falhou ao sentir-se sonolenta, às vezes pegando no sono sem perceber em meio a leitura de um parágrafo. Sentia as pálpebras pesarem.

A noite sem dormir estava começando a cobrar seu preço.

Antes que pudesse perceber, havia pegado no sono.

— 

Ela entrava pela porta do quarto do hospital onde Sasuke estava internado, mas não havia ninguém na maca. Havia uma segunda porta, onde antes estava o armário. Ela abria a porta, e um corredor escuro se estendia a sua frente.

Conforme caminhava, podia ouvir Sasuke chamando-a no final do caminho. No começo apenas um chamado leve, que lentamente se transformava em gritos e urros de dor.

Ela começava a correr, cada vez ganhando mais velocidade, desesperada. Cada grito mandava calafrios na sua espinha e a deixava mais aflita, queria salvá-lo, mas o corredor parecia infinito. No final ela podia ver uma luz branca e forte, e ela correu até alcançá-la. Estava no quarto pálido do hospital novamente.

Olhou ao seu redor, sem enxergar devido ao clarão. Quando seus olhos se acostumaram com a luminosidade, olhou para a cama de novo, Sasuke estava lá, magro e debilitado. Ele arfava e chamava seu nome lentamente.

– Sakura...

Ela respirou, tentando controlar seu pulmão e coração acelerados. Os aparelhos começaram a bipar, todos ao mesmo tempo, e ela viu ele revirar os olhos e começar a sangrar pelo nariz, e então ela se atirou em cima tentando conter seus espasmos mais uma vez.

Mas ele simplesmente não parava.

Ela gritava por ajuda desesperadamente, mas ninguém aparecia. Começou a chorar copiosamente, tentando segurar os braços e pernas do Uchiha. De repente a máquina parou de bipar, emitindo um som constante e mostrando uma linha no display enquanto ele parava de se mexer por completo.

– Não! – Ela gritou, batendo no aparelho e pegando os desfibriladores e dando descargas no peito dele, o corpo se erguendo com um solavanco. Tum.

Nenhuma resposta.

Mais uma vez levou as chapas metálicas até o peito dele.

Tum.

Tum.

—

Tum.

Acordou assustada ouvindo as batidas lentas na porta da sua sala. 

Ela estava suando e com o coração disparado. Olhou o relógio que mostrava quatro da madrugada e se perguntou se algum enfermeiro procurava por ela, ou se seria Ino trazendo notícias, apesar de achar que a loira provavelmente já estava em casa.

Levantou-se meio atordoada da sua mesa e andou até a porta da sala, e quando abriu, deparou-se com Sasuke encostado no batente. Ele parecia melhor, mas ainda tinha o ar um pouco abatido, e havia uma certa ferocidade em seu olhar. Ele ergueu os olhos, e foi como se suas íris negras a consumissem. 

– Sasuke, o que...?

Antes que pudesse terminar sua frase, ele estava sobre ela, agarrando seu rosto com sua mão forte e beijando seus lábios com voracidade. Ela se assustou e tentou empurra-lo por um segundo, mas ele a estava levando para trás e ela sentiu as costas se chocarem contra a escrivaninha.

A língua quente do Uchiha dançava com a sua e ela sentiu seu corpo se entregando diante da sensação prazeirosa. O corpo firme dele se apertava contra o seu e a mão dele bagunçava seus cabelos, dando leves puxões nos fios rosas.

A mão dele deslizou para baixo, apertando seu seio sobre o vestido e o sutiã, e logo depois desceu, acariciando a lateral da sua coxa e levantando o tecido, mandando arrepios pelo seu corpo. Ela acariciava o peitoral musculoso do moreno sem conseguir pensar em nada.

Ele quebrou o beijo por um momento para arrancar a própria camisola, e quando começou a puxar o vestido dela para cima, ela recobrou a consciência por um instante, vendo a mancha no tórax dele e finalmente conseguiu falar. 

– Sasuke, pára! – Ela disse. Sentia os lábios inchados das mordidas do Uchiha e estava ofegante. Eles haviam derrubado uma parte dos pertences dela e as papeladas de Tsunade. – O que você está fazendo?!

– Sakura. – Ele falou, com um brilho de desejo no olhar. – Eu não posso morrer sem um herdeiro.

Ela deixou o queixo cair, incrédula. Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele a levantou, sentando-a sobre a escrivaninha, e com um movimento rápido com o braço, varreu para fora todos os objetos de cima da mesa. Ele se debruçou sobre ela e passou língua pelo pescoço fino, e seguiu depositando beijos em sua orelha.

Ela sentiu a mão dele subir pelo meio das suas coxas, acariciando-a por cima do tecido da calcinha. 

Não era exatamente como ela queria, mas era exatamente o que ela queria.

—

– Sakura. Como assim você deu para ele na sua mesa?! – Ino gritou.

– Ino, por favor, não grite. Os outros estão escutando! – Ela disse baixo entre os dentes cerrados. Estavam no refeitório no horário de almoço, cheio de enfermeiros, médicos e funcionários.

– Ora, ora. Ele é bem espertinho, esse Uchiha. Se fingindo de doente e tudo para vir até aqui te comer! – Ela continuava falando alto e gesticulando, furiosa. Sakura tentava fazê-la calar a boca, em vão. -se ele não fosse um patife sem capacidade de interagir como um ser humano, talvez ele tivesse percebido que não precisava ter feito tudo isso! Você teria dado para ele sem todo esse teatro!– 

As pessoas do refeitório olhavam para a mesa e Sakura corou violentamente. – Ino, fique quieta pelo amor de Kami-sama! – Ela bateu as palmas das mãos na mesa. A loira finalmente pareceu escutar.

– Ele está doente de verdade. – Ino cruzou os braços e fez um bico, emburrada. – Acho que estava delirando. Talvez estivesse febril...

– Testuda, tentar justificar as ações desse paspalho isso te coloca numa posição péssima: a da médica que transou com o paciente moribundo. – Sakura corou. – Quanto antes você aceitar que ele fez isso deliberadamente porque queria você, mais fácil.

Sakura passou as mãos pelo rosto, nervosa. – Tudo bem. Talvez ele não estivesse fora de si. Mas ele está doente de fato e acho que agiu desesperadamente.

– Ainda acho que ele se aproveitou, mas se você quer se fazer de tolinha, só me resta aceitar.

– Ino. – Sakura olhou para Ino em reprovação. – Isso fica entre nós. Nada de sair gritando pelo hospital e muito menos tentar falar com ele.

– Tudo bem, testa. Mas você precisa prometer que vou ser madrinha desse polêmico herdeiro Uchiha.

Sakura bufou e revirou os olhos. Ino era impossível.

—

Sakura sentiu seu coração disparado ao chegar na frente da porta do quarto de Sasuke. 

Estava se sentindo uma menina de 13 anos indo para um encontro com o garoto mais popular da academia. Não conseguia acreditar que haviam partilhado tamanha intimidade, e não sabia o que esperar, já que ele havia saído silenciosamente de sua sala, após depositar um beijo em sua testa suada. Ela tampouco teve coragem de dizer alguma coisa.

Ela respirou fundo e abriu a porta, entrando no quarto. Tinha notícias importantes para dar para o moreno.

– Sasuke. – Ela o cumprimentou. Ele a fitou com os orbes negros, impassível.

– Sakura. – E levantou um dos cantos da boca, sorrindo levemente. Ela se segurou para não deixar transparecer o quão impressionada estava, talvez fosse a recepção mais positiva que já havia recebido do Uchiha. Talvez fosse um sorriso de malícia e orgulho, mas ainda era um sorriso.

– A-hem. – Ela limpou a garganta, tentando se livrar do desconforto. – Sasuke, estive estudando...

– Hmm...? – Ele continuava sorrindo.

Ela ficou séria. 

– Nos registros de Tsunade – shishou encontrei alguns relatos sobre uma viagem a Iwa em que uma patrulha de Konoha descobriu um laboratório de armas biológicas, há cerca de 20 anos atrás. – O sorriso no rosto dele havia morrido, ele a fitava intensamente. – Na época, a patrulha destruiu o laboratório, mas pelo seu relato, acredito que tenham reiniciado as atividades. Eles têm médicos especialistas no desenvolvimento de biomedicina e especialmente de vírus. Se eu estiver correta, preciso que você relate o acontecido à Kakashi-sensei, para que ele organize uma força tarefa que possa destruir o laboratório.

Ele ficou quieto e pensativo por um tempo. 

– Não há necessidade. Eu destruí tudo. – Ele disse, simplesmente. Ela permaneceu calada. 

– Mas acredito que você esteja correta na sua suposição. – Ela corou, mais uma vez se sentindo tola diante de quão movida se sentia com qualquer elogio vindo do moreno. – Do que pude ver, eles estavam realizando testes em seres vivos, pessoas e animais. Eram muitos médicos e o laboratório possuía equipamentos de alta tecnologia. Se você sente necessidade de alertar Kakashi-Sensei, fique à vontade. – Ele voltou os orbes escuros para ela, petulante. – Você possui um diagnóstico?

– A-acredito que você esteja contaminado por um protozoário. – Ele ansiava por respostas. 

Sasuke sempre colocou acima de tudo sua saúde: tinha grandes objetivos e precisava ficar vivo, para destruir Itachi, para restaurar seu clã. Viver. Viver para deixar herdeiros Uchiha. Sakura pensou, e se perguntou se a visita noturna dele havia surtido o efeito desejado, e achou que iria desmaiar de nervoso. As vezes tudo não parecia ter passado de um sonho estranho. Ela havia obtido os resultados dos últimos exames e finalmente podia apontar um diagnóstico mais preciso. Se sua tentativa surtisse efeito, Sasuke estaria fora do hospital em uma semana. 

– Acredito que seja uma versão potente de Malária. Você provavelmente teve fluídos injetados no seu sistema, mas por sua grande resistência corporal, conseguiu retardar a ação intracelular do Plasmodium por um longo período. Mais um pouco e poderia ter desenvolvido uma Malária Cerebral, o que seria fatal. – Ela tentou ler a expressão do moreno, em vão. – Vou realizar apenas mais alguns exames para me certificar, e vamos iniciar o tratamento. 

Ele assentiu, silenciosamente. Vendo que nada mais seria dito, ela se preparou para sair, mas quando se levantou, sentiu a mão dele agarrar-lhe o pulso. Olhou para o semblante de Sasuke e viu uma expressão suave e honesta. 

– Sakura. Obrigado.

Soltou o pulso feminino.

Ela sorriu gentilmente e saiu.

–

A semana correu tranquilamente.

Ela medicava Sasuke todos os dias e realizava exames de rotina, sempre acompanhando a melhora da saúde do Uchiha. O metabolismo rápido e potente do moreno permitiu uma recuperação sem nenhuma recaída, e ele retomou o vigor habitual rapidamente.

Nenhum dos dois tocou no assunto sexo na escrivaninha e Sakura achou por bem agir como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ela terminava seu relatório médico antes de dar alta para seu antigo colega de time. Precisaria passar com precisão todas as informações, além de cruzar as similaridades com os relatórios antigos de Tsunade-Shishou para poder solicitar uma reunião com Kakashi-Sensei e alertar o Hokage sobre a ameaça de Iwa. Uma vez ciente dos acontecimentos, Kakashi poderia tomar as providências para infiltrar uma equipe no território do país inimigo. Ela escreveu com atenção, terminando de preencher o longo bloco de folhas e soltou a caneta sobre a escrivaninha. Assim que tivesse liberado Sasuke, iria para a torre do Hokage reportar-se. 

Levantou-se e caminhou através dos corredores movimentados para o quarto onde estava seu paciente orgulhoso. Abriu a porta branca e entrou, vendo a cama desarrumada... e vazia. Sasuke não estava em lugar nenhum no quarto, a camisola estava jogada sobre os lençóis, a janela escancarada deixava o vento entrar, fazendo esvoaçar a cortina. Será que ele havia fugido? Não seria a primeira vez, afinal. Enquanto tentava tomar seu rumo, viu um pequeno bilhete sobre a cômoda ao lado da cama.

Me encontre no telhado. 

A letra pontuda e agressiva era indiscutivelmente do Uchiha. Ela pegou o pedaço de papel e enfiou no bolso do jaleco, saindo do quarto. Dirigiu-se rapidamente para a escada de emergência, subindo os degraus com velocidades. Quando empurrou a barra metálica, saiu para a cobertura ensolarada do hospital. Era possível ver o monumento dos Hokages de onde estava, e boa parte de Konoha.

Sasuke estava parado, tranquilamente escorado contra o parapeito de concreto. Seus cabelos se moviam suavemente com a brisa e ele trajava uma camiseta preta simples e uma calça de moletom. Ele olhou em direção a porta quando a viu sair para o terraço, e permaneceu fitando a Haruno por todo o trajeto que ela fez até ele.

– Pensei que você tinha fugido. – Ela disse, sorrindo. – Sei que hospitais não são seu lugar preferido no mundo, mas ainda faltam alguns exames, então peço que volte para eu poder te dar alta oficialmente.

Ele não disse nada. Apenas desencostou do parapeito e se aproximou dela, inclinando-se devagar para depositar um beijo nos lábios abertos em surpresa. Ele se afastou, ainda fitando-a com os orbes negros, e ela sentiu o sangue subir e se concentrar nas suas bochechas. 

– Sasuke... você...o que? – Ela não conseguia formar uma frase coerente. Não com ele a olhando daquela maneira. Engoliu em seco.

– Sakura. Obrigado. – Sempre esse obrigado com múltiplas interpretações, que a deixava maluca. Por que ele simplesmente não dizia com clareza o que estava pensando? Obrigado por salvar minha vida? Obrigado por ter me deixado colocar um espermatozoide no seu ventre? 

– Sasuke... o que você está pensando? O que foi aquilo na minha sala? – Ela ficou impressionada com a própria capacidade de verbalizar seus sentimentos. Nunca antes havia conseguido externalizar suas aflições para ele. Ela baixou o olhar, envergonhada, mexendo as mãos nervosamente.

Ele se reaproximou, ajeitando uma mecha de cabelo rosa atrás da orelha dela. 

– Quando eu sair daqui, você será minha esposa.

Ele disse, simplesmente. Em seguida, se afastou dela e caminhou em direção à porta da escada de emergência. Ele empurrou a barra, segurando a porta aberta.

– Estarei no quarto até sua próxima visita. Aguardo sua autorização para deixar o hospital. – Ele lhe deu uma piscadela carinhosa antes de sumir para dentro do vão, deixando uma Sakura embasbacada no telhado do hospital.

Seu queixo caiu e ela ficou boquiaberta, incrédula. Chacoalhou a cabeça, se recompondo. Ela seria a esposa de Uchiha Sasuke. Sem perder um segundo, saiu correndo em direção à escada.

Ela nunca se sentiu tão ansiosa para dar alta para um paciente.


End file.
